1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a novel class of anthracycline glycosides, processes for their preparation, pharmaceutical compositions containing them, the use thereof and a certain group of novel intermediates which are amino-deoxy sugar derivatives used in their preparation.
2. Prior Art
Daunorubicin and doxorubicin, of which the compounds of the present invention are derivatives, are both known anthracycline glycosides used in the treatment of certain tumors. In addition, certain of the starting materials used in the present invention are known and described in the patent literature, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,112,076; 4,039,663 and British patent application No. 2034707, all of which are owned by the unrecorded assignee hereof.